User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/Lost Souls: Chapter 12
I was surprised at the size of the monster. It was HUGE. As in, like fifteen feet tall. The Cerberus growled, and lunged at me. I leapedbto the side, as the cerberus lands where I was seconds ago. It turns to me, but turns to atro after he yells at it. I took the distraction chance, and charged the cerberus, and swung my blade at it's back left leg, and lopped it off before the cerberus could turn back around. It howled, and swung it's left head into me, knocking me back. Atro shouts something, and he launches huge blast of light energy right in it's right face, obliterating it. The Cerberus stumbles around, fazed and injured. I then took the chance to put it out of it's misery, and charged it, stabbing it right in the chest, and it crumbled to dust right after. I grinned, pleased that we had beaten the overly-easy battle with the seemingly lazy Cerberus, since it didn't seem too keen on being proficient with killing. Well, neither was I. Then, a loud bell went off, signalling another round. Or, whatever a bell meant in this arena. A huge group of skeleton-warriors poured out of the gates. I counted them as they charged into the arena, counting to around fifty of them. I then thought of what I read in the summoner's guide. The part about unique powers. If atro could use special attacks, why wouldn't I be able to use them, too? So, while the skeletons creeped their way over, I thought about something that I could do, alike to a special power. Then, something came to mind. I focused my energy into my maelstrom arm, and an orb of maelstrom began to form. I kept up the power, until I couldn't hold the sphere in my hand, and launched it at the group of skeletons. The orb flew at the group, and exploded, destroying the entire group of skeletons with the force of the explosion that the sphere caused. The bell wrung again, signalling yet another wave. I had realized that these arena rounds were easy, too easy. I knew that this was probably to have me let my guard down, so a harder to beat enemy could wipe me out. I knew this strategy quite well, and too my surprise, it actually happened. Mere seconds later, a huge rock monster with green energy holding it together walked out of the gate, into the arena. Atro told me it was called a golem, and was devastatingly poweful if it hit you. I changed my sword to a bow, and started firing a volley of arrows at it, while atro slowly worked his way around the arena, t be able to attack the golem from behind. To my dismay, I found out that the strategy wouldn't work, just because of the fact that the golem was persistent in repositioning itself to have me and atro in it's range of vision, even going so far as to cornering itself. Atro barraged the golem from afar with relatively weak, but constant light attacks, while I fired arrows at it. We went through this battle pretty easily, too. Especially when it collapsed from it's wounds, and exhaustion. I finished it off, by morphing my bow back into a sword, and stabbing it's core, shattering it, and making the golem go down with an explosion. The next round came, but it was another horde of skeletons, at least a hundred of them, which atro and I basically slaughtered. Then, came the fifth wave. I readied my blade, unsure of what was to come. Then, a girl came out of the shadows of the gate, dragging two axes with her, both red. I didnt know if the blades were soaked in blood, or if they were just naturally red, but stopped focusing on them and looked at the girl. She wore grey armor, with the arena's crest/symbol on the helmet. She seemed young, probably my age. I let my guard down for a second, and within that split second, she threw both axes at me, and charged at me, leaping into the air. I stumbled back, surprised, and readied my sword, so i could use it to defend myself. I deflected the first axe, but the second one peirced my side, but grazed me, since I heard it clatter to the ground a few feet behind me. Before I could recover, she landed in front of me and swung her axe. I blocked, only to get punched in the face, hard. I saw stars for a second, and swung my own blade. She blocked, and kicked me back. I stumbled backwards, and fell. She raised her axe to throw it at me, but before any time had passed, atro blasted her with light energy. She covers her face as the attack knocks her back. I took the chance to get up, and dodged the axe that she threw at my head. Then, I heard a groan. I turned to atro, to see the axe buried in his chest. I cursed, as he fell to his knees. I turned back to the girl, who was charging at me again, having her other axe in her hand. She barreled into me, and we both fell, wrestling for a checkpoint position. I felt her hands constrict around my throat, and I clawed her with my maelstrom arm. She gasped with pain, and I kicked her off. She stumbled back, and she seemed light-headed. I watched as her vein turned a sickly purple, and I realized that I had poisoned her. I thought for a moment as to whether or not if I should help her, but she fell to the ground, dead-still. The bell rings out, and the announcer's voice booms out. "Ladies and gentlemen! We have ourselves another arena warrior, vrael!" He calls out, as the crowd cheers wildly. I watched as two armed guards dragged the girl out of the arena. I then turned to where Atro should have been, but he was nowhere to be seen. I then felt a prescence in the back of my head. Sure enough, it was atro. "I'll be here, in the back of your head, until you need me again." He says. I was then escorted out of the arena by a pair of guards, and emerged into the main hallway. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts